1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power systems and more particularly to battery systems with embedded cell monitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used in electronic devices for providing power to electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, etc. However, temperature of a battery can rise when the battery is in charging or discharging. Lithium-ion batteries, especially cobalt cathode chemistry type batteries can reach a critical temperature (e.g., between 135 degrees Celsius and 145 degrees Celsius) when exothermic reaction becomes self-sustaining. High temperature can deteriorate batteries.
In a conventional electronic system, a thermistor can be employed to monitor a temperature of the battery pack. However, the thermistor cannot respond quickly to a high temperature of a battery cell that is located far from the thermistor.